An Ancient Relic
by Squasher
Summary: 9 months after the emperor's death the sith move to strike the republic but are intercepted when the fleet enters hyperspace with a republic boarding team they emerge at the right place but the wrong time. (excuse the summery). PS on temporary Hiatus see my profile for why.


Chapter One

'What a beautiful site' the red skinned humanoid thought as he looked out of the viewport of the new Isrorin dreadnought ship at the planet below, the planet in question was his home planet Ziost the former capital of the great sith empire that was now an ice planet with a few major cities, he was mesmerized at how the icy planet seem to catch and refract the light of the system's sun making the planet look more like a white crystal.

He was cut from his thoughts when a young imperial ensign came up to him "My lord the Grand Admiral requests your presence in the war room." He said calmly but the red skin could detect the nervousness he radiated behind that facade. It always seemed the gleznas were always terrified of sith 'as they should be' the red skin mused to himself.

"I will be on my way." he said, his voice cold as the planet below, giving one more glance at the White crystal just floating in the dark abyss before he turned on heel and walked towards the exit. As he walked the personal glanced at him as he passed "As you were!" the red skin barked they didn't need to be told twice.

When he entered the turbolift he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breathless sigh. It had been 9 months since the emperor was killed and his connection cut with him it was unsettling for the wrath when he felt the Bond snap as the Jedi killed his master. 'But it wasn't just any jedi was it...' the Wrath thought bitterly 'it was him.'. Throughout his travels he had encountered and killed many Jedi, however there were two that would always manage to beat him even after he received the touch of the emperor they were the now Barsen'Thor and the Hero of Tython. These two were probably the only ones he knew who could pull off such a feat, but he had an idea of which one who did it.

He was pulled back to reality as the lift signaled for him to get off and he proceeded to the war room. First he had to go through the Training Room where he could sense the presence of several sith and mandalorians inside practicing with either training droids or each other. The most notable members of this operation were Darth Typhon, his apprentice Xar, Darth Eros, Darth Nox, his apprentices, the sith warrior Kal'eeb, his apprentice, the 100 Mandalorians mercenaries led by Cain Vizsla ,and the soon to be arriving Darth Gerius and his apprentice Kale Heson.

The hall was quiet as a ghost ship the only sound was the hum of the light fixtures, and as he got closer to the training room he could hear muffled sounds of battle echo through the cold, and artistic durasteel hallway.

When he opened the door those sounds had a dramatic increase in volume causing the wrath to take a moment to get used to it before he continued to walk through the dimly lit room that had light coming from the ceilings and the sith's lightsabers as well as the blaster fire from the mandalorians attacking the training droids.

As he walked through the massive room that was the training area he could see Darth Typhon practicing Saber combat with Xar on the left, the form he was using currently was Makashi an unusual form for a sith to practice as it required a calm mind to use something sith weren't known for, but Typhon was different than most sith, The Wrath had affectionately dubbed him the scholar amongst warriors and the warrior amongst scholars. For as long as he knew Typhon, he was always studying the ways of the sith hungry for knowledge. "Knowledge is power." he had explained to him. When he ran out of the material in the academy he turned to other sources some subjects that had presumably nothing to do with the force - from a combative point of view anyway-, such as the sciences, math, history, and literature using these to develop techniques of his own and these same techniques he was going to teach his apprentice. This didn't mean he couldn't fight, for as much time he spent studying he also spent training in lightsaber fighting and unarmed combat skills, it was rumored that he had dueled Darth Malgus to a stalemate no small feat if it was true. The Wrath once asked him about it and he answered "I probably did, I probably didn't." The Wrath knew Typhon enough to know that he meant "believe what you want."

Typhon's MIraluka apprentice Xar like all of his species looked like humans except for the eyes or lack thereof. Xar was holding his own using Niman though not as uncommon as Makashi it was not overly used by most sith except for those who wanted to focus on their force abilities over their saber skills. The form was a jack of all trades meant for one who wanted to learn enough to get by, but if you bring it to it's enth degree you were a master of everything and Xar was working towards that. It was a long process but Xar was willing to do it Typhon suggested that he become proficient in the previous forms so as to make it easier to master and he did just that though he hasn't completely mastered the form he's getting close, the weapon he was using had a hilt that was 40 centimeters long a bit longer that the standard hilt but with good reason and he just activated that reason now for out the other side of the hilt came another blade that was blue "To cause confusion in the opponent" he had explained.

Typhon was initially caught off guard but managed to get his blade up in time to defend himself and pushed his apprentice away from him with a mighty heave to gain some distance and a small respite to evaluate what to do next and judging from the look on his face he knew exactly what to do and got ready for the next assault. Xar than charged at his teacher twirling his blades above his head before bringing it down on his mentor. Typhon used his lightsaber to block the blow but Xar followed up with the second blade in an upward arc however Typhon took his armored forearm and blocked the second strike while also shorting out that blade. Typhon then grabbed the hilt of Xar's lightsaber, kicked him in the abdomen causing the young man to lose his balance and knocked him off his feet. His training took over and caused him to roll into it and come up to his knees, than Typhon had both his and Xar's blade in a 'x' at Xar's neck.

"Submit." Typhon said his voice surprisingly gentle but carried the same authority of an instructor.

"I submit." Xar said accepting defeat Typhon deactivated the blades and gave Xar his lightsaber back "that was a good duel master nice use of the Crotosis armguards." Xar said as he accepted the weapon with a smirk on his face.

Typhon smiled at his student with pride and said "You did well my apprentice you're getting stronger everyday, go freshen up we have studies to do." much to the chagrin of Xar. It wasn't that Xar didn't like studying it was just annoying to do not to mention hard to do without eyes to read the material.

As if reading his mind. "Oh I managed to get an audio version for you so I don't have to read it to you and tuck you in bed after your tired." Typhon continued playfully with a chuckle.

the Miraluka's face was almost as red as The Wrath's skin. "That never happened! what are you talking about?" he said outraged.

"Are you sure there was that time when you were…" Typhon continued only to be interrupted.

"That was one time and I was twelve!" Xar said calmly the wrath could detect the embarrassment he kept hidden and chuckled a bit and Typhon laughed.

"Go...freshen ...up." Typhon said between fits of laughter as they left for the refresher.

The Wrath continued his trek through the training area and saw on his right Darth Eros practicing her fighting style with some training droids. She used an unusual variant of the lightsaber that one could almost say that it wasn't a lightsaber at all. The blade was long and flexible, the more accurate term for it was a light whip the hilt was about 35 centimeters long slightly longer than the average hilt, she then lashed the whip at one of the droids the energy wrapped around it, and in an amazing demonstration of strength knocked the droid into another before bringing it to her in a mighty pull, then preceded to activate the standard blade out the pommel of the hilt, and stab the helpless machine through the head effectively disabling it, she then shot lightning from her hand at the other droid frying its circuits and ending the fight.

Eros was an unusual person to The Wrath, he had never met her before but she was nominated by The Emperor's Hands for this o.p. from what he understood of her she was a Jedi who fell to the darkside and defected to the sith cause after killing her siblings in a fit of rage, the details weren't revealed on how she fell though, which was confusing to him but it didn't matter as long as she was willing to fight he didn't care what her origins were.

There was some action going down across from Eros's training area he saw two men one with 2 lightsabers and one with a saber staff facing off against twelve Mandalorians and two other sith.

"I think they should bring in more guys and make it an even fight." said the man with two red blades a hint of cockiness in his tone.

"Kal," the other man said in exasperation, "must you always be so ready to rise to a challenge?" he finished his tone was one of amusement though.

"Of course Aar after all we've faced worse odds" 'Kal' said with a grin towards his teammate

"Now my dear brother you know you should call me by my title in public." 'Aar' said with mock annoyance his face doned a big smirk he didn't care what his brother called him.

Kal rolled his eyes and said "Of course Darth Nox." then finished under his breath "I can still kick your ..." only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Let's begin." Nox said and twirled his staff and took a defensive stance as Kal took his stance the opening stance of Ataru the Jar'kai variant aka dual blade fencing the next few minutes went on something like this. The Mando's armed with Beskads charged them hoping to catch them off guard and end the fight soon, when they reached them the two brothers vanished from sight and the mando's proceeded to fall down unconscious one by one until the two reappeared with only three mandos left and the 2 sith still standing.

"You cowards face us like warriors." one of the remaining mandalorians seethed.

"As you wish" 'Kal' said with a grin and rushed the man and struck his is sword with his lightsabers sending shockwaves up the man's arm and got into a blade lock.

"Never call me a coward." he said dangerously "what my brother and I did wasn't cowardice." he then kicked the man in the stomach causing him to lose his footing and fall down "we were doing the smart thing and not rushing in blindly."he finished with a deadly serious voice and then proceeded to knock him out with a kick to his face.

"Who's next?" 'Aar' asked with a sneer "don't be shy." he continued with a sadistic undertone no one moved. "Well then I will choose who goes down next. shall I?" he looks between the last 2 non force sensitives all the while thinking 'which one shall I choose, the one I choose is you' and sprang at the mando closest to him tucking himself into a ball through the air and punched the ground as he landed and sent a shockwave out and knocked them both down and shocked them both with lightning with enough power to make them lose consciousness.

"You could have saved one for me." 'Kal' said really wanting to teach those mandalorians a lesson.

"Where's the fun in beating them up? beside we still have our apprentices to fight." Nox said gesturing to the two force wielders one kaleesh male one human female looking at the fight with a degree of boredom.

"Oh. fine." 'Kal' said in resignation "at least they'll put up more of a challenge then these guys" he said as he put one of his lightsabers away switching to single blade tactics "Jaesa, are you ready?" Kal inquired as he twirled his blade and did a 'come at me' gesture towards the human female.

Jaesa smirked "It's about time, are you ready for a beatdown?" she taunted as she activated her red blade and took a defensive stance.

'Kal' ran at her and jumped and brought his blade down she then caught the power blow with her own blade but her arms strained a little under the pressure.

"Where is all that bravado? I thought you were going to give me a beat down." Kal taunted

"Shut up." the woman snarled and attacked aggressively but sloppily but also unpredictable Kal was put on the defence for a minute, but he was still smirking as if he had the situation under control the truth was he did.

Kal waved his hand and suddenly Jaesa found her leg taken out from under her and fell to the ground he then kicked her weapon away from her and held pointed his blade at her "Do you give up?" he asked in a smug voice.

Jaesa looked up at him with a glint in her eye this worried 'Kal' the force screamed a warning at him but he was hit by a telekinetic blast sending him through the air and rolling head over heel he managed to recover in time to block Jaesa's blade with a mighty heave he pushed her off and got to his feet "Good one but the same trick won't work twice." he said with an air of confidence.

"Oh really?" she asked calmly hiding the doubt in her voice and she struck her hand out sending a powerful telekinetic wave at him and sending loose objects flying to the other end of the massive room, but he braced himself and weathered through the blast with great strain. After getting through it he threw his own blast which sent her off her feet and across the room, before she stopped in mid air and was pulled back to the fight and pinned to the floor she struggled but it was no use finally she bit out "You win."

"Good match as always" Kal said "let's clear the floor so they can have a go" he said indicating Aar and Xalek who stood near by watching their fight looking impressed.

"An impressive show brother." Nox said to 'Kal' "but if you don't mind, it's our turn." he turned to his apprentice "lets see if we can show them how it's done Xalek"

Xalek turned to him his bone mask hiding his face and said "Yes master" and walked into the arena.

"Such a cheery one." Kal quipped Jaesa chuckled in amusement and watched as the two got ready for their bout.

Nox activated one of the blades on his staff and got into a defencive stance, his apprentice did the same they circled each other sizing each other up looking for an opening.

suddenly Nox activated his staff and began to charge his opponent as he did he began to twirl around and dropped down to the ground his body didn't touch the ground as he struck his opponent with his blades one of which Xalec managed to block the other hit him not a major injury came as a result, after all the sith were prohibited from killing each other during this op as they needed every one at their best to pull it off.

Xalec retaliated with a slash at Nox's legs but the Agile man moved it before the blade connected with his flesh and proceeded to stand in one fluid motion and made to strike at his apprentice with the crimson blades Xalec avoided the blow and countered with his own, the fight continued like that for several minutes until Xalec fired a bolt of lightning at Nox which he caught with his hand and said "It appears our bout will have to be settled with our mastery of the force master."

"I concur." Nox agreed and proceeded to blast arcs of lightning at Xalec who avoided the blast of energy and launched his own which Nox absorbed into his hand countering with a ball of energy known as Kino-tite and launched it at Xalec the attack hit Xalec and knocked him off his feet to the flat of his back before he could get up he was suddenly lifted up into the air and pinned to the ceiling. Xalec took a moment to gather his energies and proceeded to break the hold Nox had over him and fell to the ground only to land gracefully on his feet and then put his hands on the ground and sent lightning through the durasteel floor maintaining control so as the amount of energy wouldn't spread throughout the room and harming everyone. the electricity caught Nox and he screamed in pain but wouldn't go down.

"Just submit and it will be over." Xalec offered hoping this would end the fight but Nox was stubborn.

"I... never told… you about my... experiences … on Koriban …. did I" he shouted through the extreme pain as the arcs of lightning danced across his body confusing Xalec suddenly Nox's eyes glowed purple and then he channeled the energy coursing through his body back at Xalec much greater than what he received from him "Because if I had you would know that was a stupid idea from the get go!" Nox said as he remembered he went through something similar to get Kehm Vahl one of the last of the Deshade when the pillars in the tomb of Naga Sadow all hit him with some powerful lightning so as to channel it to open the door to the final chamber this was not as powerful as that.

Xalek got back up shakily and said "then I will not make the same mistake again." both men were breathing heavy and looked as if they'd fall down from exhaustion if they were ordinary men. Xalek then said "perhaps this technique… will end the bout." he then called upon the force Nox had a feeling that what he was going to do was going to hurt and called upon the force to defend himself after Xalek was done he detonated the air nearby Nox who was sent off his feet and to the ground seemingly unconscious. Xalek had his guard up just in case his master was faking it, suddenly the air around Xalek electrified and caught Xalec in a similar trap that he placed his master in a short while ago after a few seconds the Kaleesh sith couldn't take the amount of pain combined with the fatigue from the fight and fell unconscious.

"Get these men to the med bay!" Kal exclaimed to a nearby droid as he rushed into the arena to check on them without hearing the response along with his apprentice he went to his brother's side while Jaesa went to check on Xalek. "You do always like to show off don't you" Kal said quietly to his semi conscious brother.

"You know it." Nox quipped with a chuckle as the medical team arrived and placed them on repulsor gurneys to take them to the Med center "I guess this means our bout will have to wait."

Kal laughed "I will see you here." as the medic took them away he turned to the controls to start a bout with training droids, but stopped short when he saw the wrath looking at them. "My lord wrath what brings you here." he said his cheery demeanor evaporated instantly his apprentice also stood up straight and looked in their direction.

"I'm just passing through thought I'd see how the slave fights." he said casually, anger briefly appeared on Kal's face when he said that.

"In case you didn't know my lord, Aar is a member of the dark council now, his life before as a slave isn't relevant any more" Kal said barely restraining himself from pulling out his lightsaber and cutting the Red skin to shreds.

"What makes you think I care and it's such a shame really you could have had the title of darth maybe even Wrath like me but due to your… practices it destroyed that possibility you and your brother are too soft to be sith." the Wrath said bitterly.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Kal asked with a tone that suggested he was challenging him.

"As much as I would like to forget the truce and kill the pathetic excuse of sith before me right now I have other places to be, maybe later." he said and proceeded to walk to the door that led to the war room leaving Kal glaring at his retreating form with utter contempt.

"Master do you think he's onto us?" Jaesa asked quietly.

"I hope not pretty soon the empire will know about our existence I'd rather they learn about it on our terms." he said and flashed a quick smile than proceed to bring his arm up and said "Vette are you in position?"

"Yes I am oh fearless leader" a woman's voice replied back in a teasing tone.

"Good to hear." he said with a smile "Broonmark how about you?"

A series of growls and grunts was his answer.

"Excellent." He said understanding the language of the Talz "and you Priece."

"I'm ready to crack some heads" was the cocky reply.

"Thats what I want to hear, from this point on maintain radio silence." He ordered everyone.

They gave their acknowledgement and then Jasea asked "what about Quinn?"

Kal sighed sadly "he's too loyal to the empire for his own good he won't help us." Jaesa understood what he meant Quinn had betrayed them before Kal didn't want to risk it again.

"What about Aar's team?" she asked quietly.

"They're in position as well, though I don't know about Khem Val" after all the Deshade were hard to detect through the force and even with conventional methods it was almost impossible "let's not worry about it if he's not there I can do it after all his objective is on this ship after all." he said confidently and then proceeded to activate the droids for the simulation ending the conversation.

(Back with the Wrath)

The Wrath walked through the doors to see a room full of displays and a holo table displaying the ship that they were currently on the super dreadnought a ship that the empire spent years developing ever since the start of the great war against the republic this ship was the biggest ship that the empire had ever built it had the same design as that of a three dimensional Trapezoid being 6 KM long 4Km long at the widest point near the back of the ship and was 1.6 Km in depth with an experimental reactor that could rival a planetary power plant to power the damn thing.

It didn't take him long to find one of the few non force sensitive people he respected Grand admiral Xemo. he was an older man, grey hair had begun to set in but he was quite capable in commanding fleets one of the reasons the wrath had him chosen for this op. the man was appointed to his position by the hands of the emperor that ought to tell one of his credentials, sometimes the Wrath would forget this man wasn't force sensitive.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up I'm not getting any younger you know." Xemo joked, had it been anyone else the Wrath would have ended them right there "so we need to go over the plans for operation Pergaleas here look over what I have."he said as the map of the galaxy appeared and showed the territories that belonged to the sith empire, republic, and hutt cartel he then nodded to his assistant to present the plan

"When the final fleet arrives we will begin by sending the 5'th fleet to the republic/imperial border to begin a skirmish while we move into the unknown regions and come in from behind the enemy."

"If I may do you mean to have the 5'th fleet attack before we're ready in the unknown regions?" the wrath asked.

"Well my lord we have to get to the Region first and the republic has forces monitoring the routes to the unknown regions from the Empire." Xemo explained understanding where the Wrath was coming from then motioned for his assistant to continue.

"During this distraction we should be able to get our forces through to the Region a little at a time as to many going at once would draw too much attention, once we meet at the rondeview point we'll send in a few commando teams to sever planets along key paths straight to the core worlds so we can reduce the planet's defences and crush the republic forces along the way"

"How do you plan on getting Commandoe teams onto these planets undetected?" The Wrath asked curiously.

"I had some agents take control of some Jedi corvettes we'll use those to get to our target." Xemo answered with a smile on his face.

"And then we come to Coruscant and than we do the same thing we did a few years ago." the man said confidently

"And finally Tython." the wrath says with complete confidence, "the Republic and the Jedi will fall and the sith shall rule!"

"AS IT SHOULD BE!" Every one in the room shouted in Agreement.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at writing. I would like to Thank Gwb99 for beta reading my story and giving me tips on improving and also to RevengeS197 for his help in correcting the little mistakes that I missed and most of all I would like to thank you readers for reading please leave a review with criticisms so I can better improve my writing and may you all have many great days ahead. :)


End file.
